


Sugar and Spice and All Things Cartier

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sugar Daddy, yeah we're going there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: Since that first date, Hoseok knew that his only purpose in life was to give Kihyun everything money could buy.





	Sugar and Spice and All Things Cartier

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote it. We've been needing this. Please enjoy. XO
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SMALL PSA: there is an age gap, but they're both consenting adults. Just in case I need to mention it idk

 

 

 

“Hello?”

“I’m mad.”

Hoseok started smiling. He was almost certain he knew where this phone call was heading, but he would let it go the whole way. Kihyun was always a nice break from everything work-related. “Oh my, with who?” Perhaps he should have sounded more shocked than amused.

“Minhyuk.”

“About what?”

“Unimportant. I want to feel better.”

Hoseok cleared space on his desk to rest his elbow at. He rested his chin on his hand, “and what do you want me to do about it? I’m still overseas.”

It took a second for Kihyun to answer. “Well, I’m at the mall right now - at this _really_ nice store, and they have _really_ nice _Cartier_ bracelets.”

Bingo, Hoseok mouthed, a smile still on his face. “Do you want one, Kihyunnie?”

“I want them all. I’m really mad.”

“Will it make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

Hoseok can imagine Kihyun pouting. His heart filled up. “Well then, there’s a reason I gave you my credit card. Go ahead.”

 

~~

 

“Hoseokkie!” Kihyun yelled the second Hoseok answered the phone.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok said back, a smile forming on his lips. Smiles never failed to form whenever he spoke to Kihyun. “How are you, baby?”

“I’m good,” Kihyun answered, “I need your opinion on something. Can I video call?”

Hoseok looked down at his desk and at all the documents he still needed to go over and sign before the end of the day. He really should not be giving Kihyun more than a few seconds of his time right now, but he was never the type of person to refuse Kihyun’s wishes. “Sure, you can,” he nodded as if Kihyun could see him.

“Okay,” Kihyun said cheerily and then hung up. Hoseok brought the phone to his front and waited for a few seconds until it lit up with a video call from Kihyun. Hoseok accepted it. Kihyun’s face covered the majority of the screen and Hoseok chuckled because he just looked too darn cute. “Okay,” Kihyun muttered looking away from the phone. “So, I have these two sweaters here that I really like, but I don’t know which one I should get.”

“You called me to choose a sweater?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah,” Kihyun nodded, “is that an issue?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Hoseok shook his head. He chuckled, “any time I spend with you is never a problem.”

Kihyun smiled, “good.” He tapped on the phone screen and switched the camera so that Hoseok faced the mirror. Hoseok then was able to see that Kihyun was inside a luxurious looking fitting room - big and spacious and golden and just where Kihyun deserved to try clothes on. “I’m wearing the first sweater,” Kihyun extended his free arm to show the entire sweater. It was a baby blue sweater with fashionable loose threads at the ends and decorative beads through the torso of it. “It’s cute,” Kihyun ran a hand over the beads on his chest, “I really like the details and it’s so warm and soft.”

Hoseok smiled and nodded, “you look cute in it, Kihyunnie.”

“I know,” Kihyun nodded, “I love it, but-!” Kihyun switched the screen so that Hoseok was facing him again, “there’s this other sweater that is also really cute. Wait here a second.” Kihyun put the phone on the drop-leaf table that was against one of the walls of the changing room. He made sure to position the phone in a way that Hoseok would still be able to look at him while he tried on the other sweater.

Kihyun took a few steps back until his entire body was in frame. He then took off his sweater and put it back on its hanger. Hoseok noted the _Cartier_ bracelets that wrapped around Kihyun’s wrists. It made him smile, proud.

Kihyun grabbed the raffish wool sweater off one of the hangers. He put it on. After he fixed it to make sure that it looked good on him, he turned towards Hoseok and extended his arms to make sure he showed the entire sweater, “ta-dah!” He twirled. The grey and white sweater was more shapeless than the previous one and shorter at the bottom. Its sleeves were long and went past Kihyun’s hands. The high neckline covered Kihyun’s neck, and there were a few golden details throughout.

Overall, the sweater made Kihyun smaller than he really was, and it gave Hoseok the need to break through the screen of the phone and hold Kihyun to protect him from everything bad in the world.

“I really like that one, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok said. He grinned and rested his head on his hand, imagining what it would be like to hold Kihyun while he wore that sweater (and maybe only that sweater).

Kihyun nodded. He turned to the side to face the mirror. “Me too,” he moved his upper body from side to side. “It’s softer and warmer,” he smiled for a second and then frowned, “but I like the beads in the other.” He sighed in frustration. “I don’t know what to pick. This one matches with more things but the other is more unique,” he hummed, deep in thought, and pouted.

Hoseok wanted to kiss that pout away. “Kihyunnie,” he said in a singsong tone.

“Yeah?”

“You can always get both,” Hoseok said.

“Stop spoiling me, Seokkie,” Kihyun pouted, “I’m already planning on buying two pairs of shoes and three pairs of pants, including this one.” Kihyun pointed at the pants he was wearing. “They look nice, don’t they?” He turned so that Hoseok could see the pants from every angle.

Hoseok looked at the pants and noticed how well they hugged Kihyun’s legs and ass. “Definitely,” he nodded.

Kihyun gave him a knowing smile. He turned back to the mirror and sighed. “I can't decide,” he muttered and grabbed the hems of the sweater, “should I just get both?”

“Yes,” Hoseok nodded.

Kihyun huffed and crossed his arms, “fine, only because you're forcing me.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “okay if you say so, baby.”

Kihyun walked to his phone and grabbed it, holding it high above him so that Hoseok looked down at him. He pouted, “when are you coming back?”

Hoseok sighed and looked at the work around his desk, “hopefully by the end of next week?”

Kihyun's pout deepened and his eyebrows furrowed, “but it's Monday!”

“I know,” Hoseok nodded sadly, “I miss you, too. I promise to work harder and faster to get back sooner.”

“You better!” Kihyun glared. Hoseok was unaffected. Kihyun's eyes then softened. “I guess I'll go now. I'll change out of everything and pay for these things.”

“Aw, can I see you change one more time?”

“Lee Hoseok!”

 

~~

 

Hoseok did not even have to check the caller I.D to know who was calling when his phone rang. “Hello?”

“ _Saks Fifth Avenue_ had _La Prairie_ ’s absolutely holy _Platinum Rare Cellular Cream_ ,” Kihyun sang the product’s name, “so I bought two of them.”

“Two?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Hoseok just knew Kihyun was nodding right now, “I couldn’t leave you out. It’s an amazing rejuvenating cream. You need that.”

“I need it?” Hoseok put a hand on his chest, offended but not really. He was in too deep for that man that he could never offend him.

“Of course, you’re turning thirty soon. The prominent wrinkles will start soon.”

“In two years!” Hoseok defended himself.

“That’s soon compared to me. I’m still the youthful age of twenty. I’m starting now so that I’ll never get a wrinkle in my life,” Kihyun sounded too smug.

“Child,” Hoseok scoffed.

“Says the immature one,” Kihyun shot back, “how are you the twenty-eight-year-old heir of a conglomerate?”

“Through a lot of hard work and dedication,” Hoseok fixed his tie haughtily.

“Your parents surely played a role,” Kihyun commented.

“Maybe,” Hoseok nodded, “my father would have surely kicked me out if I was a failure of a son.” He lamented, “I wouldn’t have been able to support you.”

“I could’ve supported myself very well, thank you very much,” Kihyun huffed, “it’s your fault I became like this.”

Hoseok chuckled. He thought back on when he met Kihyun two years ago. It was all do to Hyungwon setting him up on a blind double date with his current infatuation’s best friend. The date was fun. Minhyuk was a dear as always (Hyungwon had once before brought him to a function where Hoseok was at), but Hoseok could not stop staring at his beautiful best friend. Since that first date, Hoseok knew that his only purpose in life was to give Kihyun everything money could buy.

Kihyun was not used to fads and riches, so he would at first refuse to accept any of Hoseok’s lavish splurges on him. It took so long for Kihyun to accept a simple department shirt from Hoseok and even longer for him to accept the latest _Rolex_ watch Hoseok had gotten him. When Hoseok gave Kihyun his credit card many months ago, Kihyun would call him even when he was ordering food from the _McDonald’s Dollar Menu_. Now, Kihyun only called him when he was about to make a purchase worth tenth of thousands of dollars.

Hoseok was glad that Kihyun finally realized that Hoseok would spend all of his money on Kihyun even if it meant that Kihyun would only be happy for just one second.

“I’ve been following that skin care routine you made for me religiously, Kihyun,” Hoseok said, “I don’t think I’ll ever get wrinkles.”

“Good. That reminds me, I also bought the _La Mer BB Cream_ since you told me a few days ago that you were running out of it,” Kihyun informed him.

“I am,” Hoseok nodded. “Thank you, baby.”

Kihyun let out a chortle, “you’re welcome…” Hoseok almost felt like Kihyun held himself back from saying something else.

 

~~

 

The night sky over Tokyo was clear and beautiful. From his hotel room, Hoseok could see all the buildings lit up and the people, like ants, walking on the pavement below. He held a flute filled with champagne with one hand while the other was against the glass window as he gazed at the people below. His hotel room was spacious and wide and lonely. It just reminded him of who he was missing.

His phone on the hotel bed started to ring. Hoseok walked up to it and saw that it was a video call from Kihyun.

Hoseok picked up the phone and smiled. “Speak of the Devil,” he answered the call, fixing his tie and moving the phone further away from him so that Kihyun could look at all of him.

Kihyun was upside down, head hanging from the edge of the bed. He was wearing a facial mask. He looked at Hoseok for a few seconds and narrowed his eyes, “hey, what are you looking so good for?” His mouth movements were limited due to the mask. “Do you have a date?” he asked eagerly.

Hoseok chuckled, “no. I had a function to attend. What about you? Putting on a mask, who are you trying to get all dolled up for?”

“Some rich guy I met a while ago,” Kihyun said. He looked around and whispered, “he’s kinda hot.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, “really?” He took a sip from his flute, “I pity the guy that’ll get your ass.”

“Excuse me, I’ve heard I have a great ass,” Kihyun defended himself.

Hoseok almost choked on his champagne. “You’re right,” Hoseok could not deny that.

Kihyun grinned, his mask crinkling up. He patted it smooth with his free hand. “Why are you drinking? You don’t drink often.”

Hoseok nodded slowly and took another sip from his flute, “I’m missing someone.”

“Really?” Kihyun asked, his eyes softening up, “I’m missing someone, too.”

“I thought you were dolling yourself up for some rich guy.”

“I am, but he’s not with me right now! He’s in Tokyo. He insists he’s coming back by the end of the week. I hope he’s right.”

Hoseok smiled, “I’m very sure he is.”

“Good,” Kihyun nodded, “I miss him a lot. I want to call him every single day, but I don’t want to bother him while he’s working.”

“You can call him. He won’t mind at all. He misses you, too.”

Kihyun hummed, smiling. “Oh, by the way,” he straightened his head a little, “I’m staying at your apartment later.”

Hoseok tilted his head, “don’t you have class tomorrow?”

“I do,” Kihyun nodded, “but the dorm is empty and boring since Minhyuk has been staying with Hyungwon for the past two months.” He rolled his eyes, “why do you have to live an hour and a half away from campus?” He pouted.

“Don’t complain. You like the area,” Hoseok smiled.

“Unfortunately,” Kihyun sighed. “I’ll make the sacrifice and wake up way earlier than I need to in order to get to class in time. I need to make sure your fish are fed though. Their little extended pellets or whatever must have run out by now.”

“Aw, is that the only reason you’re going over there?” Hoseok asked.

“Of course, hmp,” Kihyun looked away. “What other reason could there be?”

Hoseok laughed and shook his head, “I don’t know.” 

Kihyun looked back at the camera, “thought so.” A beep was heard. “Oh, the timer’s up. I have to take this mask off. I’ll call you in a few minutes?” 

“Those minutes away from you will be so torturous.” 

“Oh please, man up, will you?” There was a big grin in Kihyun’s face. 

Hoseok grinned back, “I think manning up is telling you how beautiful you are.”

 

~~

 

The day has finally arrived. After far too many continuous hours of work, Hoseok was back in Seoul a little earlier than he had first expected. He did not tell Kihyun that he was coming back today. Kihyun was not expecting Hoseok to come back until two more days. Hoseok was exhausted, but even just thinking about seeing Kihyun in person again was revitalizing him.

Hoseok stepped into a cab and actively stopped himself from texting Kihyun that he was back in Seoul. He wanted to surprise his most dearest person. Kihyun will be so happy to see him. Hoseok could not stop jumping in his seat the entire way home.

Once he arrived at his apartment complex, Hoseok went up to his apartment and quickly pressed the pin code of the door to let himself in. When he opened the door, he saw that all the lights in the main area of the apartment were on. Hoseok smiled. Kihyun was home then.

Hoseok stepped inside and took off his shoes and put his luggage against the wall of the entrance hallway.

“Hello?” A voice was heard from the inside of the apartment, a voice Hoseok had been dying to hear in person for the past three weeks.

Hoseok stepped into the main area of the apartment where the space was wide open and the sitting, family, dining, and kitchen rooms were connected, and he called out for Kihyun’s name. Hoseok heard a gasp coming out of one of the rooms upstairs, and then he heard the soft pitter-patter of Kihyun’s feet hitting the marble floors as he ran from the hallway upstairs to the front of the stairs, where Hoseok could see him.

“Hoseok!” Kihyun yelled, his voice oozing with happiness. He ran down the stairs quickly. The back of Hoseok’s mind noted that Kihyun was only wearing one of Hoseok’s oversized shirts. 

Once Kihyun was on the main floor, he basically jumped into Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Kihyun and lifted him up in a hug. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his head on the space between Hoseok’s neck and shoulder. Hoseok used one hand to keep Kihyun hoisted up around his waist and placed the other hand on Kihyun’s head. 

Hoseok let out a deep breath he was holding. His body washed with relief and joy at having Kihyun in his arms again. Hoseok moved his head and washed Kihyun’s head with kisses. He kissed wherever he could. 

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?” Kihyun asked loudly, screamed basically. It kind of hurt Hoseok’s ear, but Hoseok did not care about it. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Hoseok smiled.

“You idiot,” Kihyun pulled away from Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok moved his now free hand to Kihyun’s bare thigh. Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s cheeks and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “I could’ve gotten ready and looked pretty. I could have made you dinner.”

Hoseok chuckled, “and miss when you look the most beautiful? Never.”

Kihyun let out a breathless laugh and rolled his eyes. His grip on Hoseok’s cheeks strengthened, “idiot, do you have any idea how much I missed you?” He swooped down and actually kissed Hoseok.

Hoseok kissed Kihyun back with the same fervor - possibly even stronger. “Me too,” he said between kisses, “so, so much.”

 

~~

 

Only a warm lamplight illuminated the room. Kihyun was next to Hoseok in the bed, with his head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Their chests moved in unison as they breathed. Hoseok had an arm right on Kihyun’s lower back, and he drew circles there as Kihyun got more comfortable coiling up next to him.

It was great to be back, Hoseok absentmindedly thought. He missed these postcoital moments. They had nothing to say to each other. Their closeness was saying everything they needed to say. God, they missed each other so much.

Hoseok put his free hand on Kihyun’s hand that was on his chest and held it tightly. It was so soft. Hoseok felt honored to have the ability to touch Kihyun’s hands whenever he wanted. Kihyun’s new bracelets rested coolly on his skin, and Hoseok lifted Kihyun’s hand up, interlocking their fingers, to get a better look at them - three thin _Cartier Love Bracelets_ , colored gold, white gold, and rose gold and all encrusted with a few diamonds. They made Kihyun’s wrist look rather delicate, and they matched well with the other old, golden _Cartier_ bracelets Kihyun wore on his other wrist - a _Juste un Clou_ and another thicker, normal _Love_.

“These are pretty, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok said.

“Hm,” Kihyun lifted his head to look at the bracelets and then at Hoseok, “oh yeah, thanks for letting me get them. I haven’t taken them off since I got them.”

Hoseok smiled, “you don’t need to thank me for something you deserve.” He lowered Kihyun’s hand for it to rest on his chest again.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and lowered his head until it fell comfortably on Hoseok’s shoulder again, “I did nothing to deserve them.”

“Of course you did,” Hoseok insisted.

Kihyun lifted himself up again to get a better look at Hoseok. He raised an eyebrow and pouted, “oh yeah? What’d I do?”

Just like Hoseok had wanted to do a few days ago, he reached for Kihyun’s cheeks and brought him down to kiss his pout away, “you’re making my life a million times better.”

Kihyun broke out in a grin and playfully hit Hoseok, “ew, you cheeseball.” He rested his head right below Hoseok’s throat and wrapped his arms about Hoseok’s torso, “why am I even with you?”

“You once said that it’s because I had money and a big dick,” Hoseok recalled a conversation they had a few months ago.

“Hm,” Kihyun nodded, “that might still just be it.”

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Kihyun and shook his head, “oh no, there’s gotta be more. Tell me more.”

Kihyun chuckled, “why?”

Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s face and lifted him up so that they would make eye-contact, “because you’re so, so precious to me. You mean the world to me, and I don’t know what I would do without you. My only purpose in life is you.”

“Your only purpose in life is doing me?”

Hoseok narrowed his eyes and pouted. “Kihyun!” he whined.

Kihyun chuckled, and he lowered himself to be closer to Hoseok’s face. “I’m just kidding, babe,” he caressed Hoseok’s cheek with one hand, “you’re so, so important in my life, too. Else, I wouldn’t have missed you as much as I have. I thought I was going to die.”

Hoseok put his hand on Kihyun’s cheek, “we’re both fools for each other, aren’t we?”

“Unfortunately,” Kihyun sighed and leaned down to kiss Hoseok’s lips.

“So you say,” Hoseok said between kisses. He stopped kissing Kihyun to say, “I think you really mean fortunately.”

Instead of saying anything, Kihyun gave him a quick kiss, “I’m glad to have met you, Hoseok.”

Hoseok smiled as he felt his heart swell greatly. He grabbed Kihyun’s face and kissed him with more force than before to let Kihyun know just how he was feeling.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cartier so ofc I had to drown my main boy in it, and if anybody is willing to be my sugar mommy/daddy (I don't discriminate), I will gladly guide you to the main Cartier website. lmao.  
> Anyways, here's the sugar daddy au. I can't write a sexy scene to save my life so even my sugar daddy aus are "cute"  
> I hope you all enjoy this short fic. I wrote it pretty quickly and I honestly just wanted to indulge in fluff, so the sugar in this au stands for actual sweetness. The daddy? Well...  
> HAPPYWONHODAY I had to get it out for this very reason. It's midnight so it just started for me. Please give this baby a lot of love on this day. He deserves it uwu  
> Thank you very much for reading. Excuse all the mistakes! Leave a kudos and a like if you wish to! Have a most wonderful day! And I will see you next time, loves! Bye-Bye!


End file.
